Good Girls Go Bad
by The Lady Cloudy
Summary: Slight AU. Mara leaves for college in New York, New York. Little does anyone know she has a thing for bad boys, except for Eddie of course. For Winkmepink's Writing Challenge!


**Good Girls Go Bad**

* * *

><p>"<em>I make them good girls go bad<em>

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad, good girls go bad"_

Eddison "Eddie" Sweet. He had a reputation, a fact that Mara Jaffray knew as well as she knew the back of her own hand. Bad boys had always been her thing, much to her father's dismay and her mother's horror, as much as she tried to deny it. She'd gone out with the nice guys and the nerds all through high school. They'd treated her well, opened car doors for her and hadn't pressured her into anything. Each was kinder than the last, but none of them struck her as the someone she would love until she found Mick. He was a jock who loved the thrill of walking on the wild side. She was love struck. And, as it turned out, she liked the wild side, too. Maybe a little too much. After he moved, she'd moved on. Boy to boy, she'd kicked each one of them to the curb when they got annoyingly nerdy. Ugh! She couldn't stand dating them at times.

Finally, she gave up. For years she settled on being alone until she started college.

Mara had first met Eddie when she was working at Starbucks. He would come in everyday with the same coffee order; a tall iced coffee with milk. Every day he hit on her and she would flirt back, completely aware of the fact he had a reputation. He'd made Nina Martin—little miss goody-two-shoes herself—drink underage and sneak into clubs. By the time they broke up, she was a raver. He really made them good girls go bad, but Mara couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

_He's gorgeous, I love that cute little flirty smile of his. _Mara thought as she set down his tall iced coffee with milk and he smiled at her.

"Hey, Mara," Eddie said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. There's an awesome party being thrown by a few of my friends as a kind of welcome back to the country thing. And since, you know, you came to America with me I wondered if you wanted to come with. Besides, every guy needs a hot girl on his arm."

"Depends, will that arm I'll be one be yours? Or are you bringing me for a friend, in which case I'm not interested. Wooing by proxy was a practice in the Renaissance time, it's not something that happens anymore." Mara replied, giving him a coy smile as she gave him a flirty little glance.

"Jaffray, there's no other girl who's sexy enough to be on my arm but you," Eddie said flirtatiously.

"So where is this party?"

"My friend's house in Harlem. That work for you?" He asked, leaning against the counter so close that his lips were inches from her.

"Yeah, that works for me."

"_I know your type, you're daddy's little girl_

_Just take a bite_

_(One bite)_

_Let me shake up your world_

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control"_

As they strode in Eddie with his arm around Mara's waist as they walked down the street and towards the door, the last thing on everyone's mind was Mara's reputation. Mara Jaffray, daddy's perfect little girl seemed as though she didn't exist. Tonight she was the dark beauty Mara and a vision in a little black dress. She was truly lovely in a long-sleeved, form-fitting sequined black dress. With Eddie in a black jacket and pants they matched perfectly as they slide through the darkness towards an inky ebony door.

Through a slot in the door peeped a pair of eyes that were quickly replaced by a mouth. "Password?'

"Football playing goldfish," Eddie replied, making Mara giggled. "No, I was joking. Vocabulary book."

As they glided inside like shades, Mara looked up at Eddie with a laughing glint in her eye. "Vocabulary book is the password?"

"You've gotta give the guy some credit, he's an idiot nineteen-year-old," Eddie laughed as the music flowed over them. "But enough about him. For tonight, let me shake up your perfect little life. Dance with me."

"…Okay…"

_She was so shy till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

Bodies writhed on the dance floor, warming up the room faster than any modern heating system could every dream of. Scantily clad women did things they would likely regret the next morning as the liquor flowed. Supposed "good girls" stood off to the side talking. Most of this girls were Mara's very close friends or, as many guys knew them, the hotter nerds. Mara and her friends always were invited to these kinds of things by some guys who were trying to get lucky or simply thought they had a shot. The end result was the girls standing in the corner, sipping at ice water that they never left unattended.

"What do you think?" Eddie asked, practically shouting over the music.

"Seems fun," Mara said, uncertainty creeping up on her like a panther on the prowl. She smiled bravely up at Eddie as he grabbed a blue paper cup of water that had a little design of goldfish on the side. This made her snicker softly.

"What?" Eddie questioned, looking down at her. She put her hands on her hips and pointedly looked at the cup.

"Really? Goldfish? I thought you were supposed to be the worst of the worst," Mara said toying with him.

"And I thought you were the best of the best, but here you are at a party with illegal drugs and alcohol," Eddie countered quickly as he grinned at her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Eddie," Mara hinted vaguely as she took his hand and led him through the crowd, weaving her way through couples and singles alike. Just as they found a place to dance a slower song came on and Eddie slid his hands around Mara's waist. With a jerk, he pulled her against him.

Eddie leaned down and for a moment Mara was convinced he would kiss her. Instead, he moved his lips to her ear and whispered softly as his teeth gently grazed her earlobe: "I intend to find out everything about you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was written for Winkmepink's Writing Challenge: Unusual Couples. The song "Good Girls Go Bad" belongs to Cobra Starship and "House of Anubis" belongs to Nickelodeon. And I only used part of the song because I didn't want the story to get too long. **


End file.
